The Powerpuff Girls Nutcracker
by Pepperberry
Summary: This is my own rendition of the classic story by E. T. A. Hoffman. Featuring The Powerpuff Girls, and even a surprise as the main enemy. Just in time for Christmas. Enjoy! A oneshot.


It was Christmas Eve in the Utonium household. The Powerpuff Girls' Christmas tree lit up brightly with the multi-colored lights upon it. The Professor came downstairs where the three kindergarten aged girls were trying to peek at their presents. They stopped when they saw the Professor, though. He chuckled at them and shook his head. "It's ok, girls. I've decided to let each of you open one present before tomorrow morning. Does that sound ok?"

The girls cheered a bit and Bubbles jumped up and down excitedly. The Professor handed each of them a brightly colored, wrapped gift. Blossom opened up hers first to find that she was given a brand new electric powered microscope. She smiles and kisses the Professor on the cheek as a thank you. Buttercup went next and pulled out a pair of brand new, brown boxing gloves. She smiled and jumped up and down. "Thank you, Professor." Bubbles smiled and looked down to her gift. She then ripped the wrapping paper off of it, revealing a square box. She opened the top of the box and gasped at what she saw. She pulled out a lovely nutcracker doll. Blossom ooo'ed at the doll but Buttercup narrowed her eyes a bit. Bubbles floated up to the Professor and kissed him on the cheek as well.

"Oh, he's so beautiful, Professor. Thank you so much." Buttercup narrowed her eyes and then hovered up next to her and grabbed the doll from Bubbles arms. "Buttercup! No! Give him back!"

Buttercup chuckled and shakes her head as she flew around the living room. "Relax, Bubbles. I'm just playing around with him." She continued to fly around, even faster as Bubbles started to chase her, trying to grab her doll back.

Blossom stared at them as the Professor shook his head. "Buttercup! Stop fooling around! Give her back her doll!" As Blossom yelled at her, Buttercup wasn't watching where she was going and slammed into the stair banister. She yelped and the doll fell. Bubbles squealed and tried to grab the doll, but it was too late. It had fallen onto one of the stairs and down the rest of the stairs, breaking in half. Bubbles raced down to grab the doll and she sits on the floor, crying now that her brand new beautiful nutcracker doll broke. Buttercup frowns and then hovered down to her once she got her wind back.

"Bubbles, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it, honest."

The Professor reached down and smiled, taking the halves gently from Bubbles. "It's ok, Bubbles. I'll just take it down into my lab and fix it for you. But for now, you girls go off to bed or Santa won't come with the rest of your presents." Bubbles sniffles and Blossom goes to her sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, leading her up to their bedroom. Buttercup followed silently. Professor Utonium then turned and went down to his lab and decided to use his super duper glue. He carefully applied it and put the pieces together. He then placed the doll in a vice to hold it together until morning came. When he got that taken care of, he stretched and yawned, then headed back upstairs to his room to get some sleep.

Bubbles woke up in the middle of the night, glancing to her two sisters and then slowly crawling out of the bed, sneaking down the hall and down the stairs. When she got down there, she flew from the living room and down into the Professor's lab. She looked around, frowning as she didn't see the doll. "Where is he? The Professor said that he would fix him." She walked around slowly, her hands clutching her light blue nightgown a bit as she continued to look, her lip trembling a bit. She blinked though, hearing something shuffling behind her. She turned and gasped at what she saw.

She slowly walked towards him. It was the nutcracker doll. The same size as a normal person. She couldn't believe it. The nutcracker looked down to her and smiles softly. "Hello, Bubbles. Thank you for trying to protect me earlier."

Bubbles tilted her head a bit before giving a small smile and a small nod. "H-hi. And you're welcome. It was nothing. Buttercup's always trying to break my toys. He gave a small chuckle and he takes her hand.

"To show my appreciation, I want to take you to show you my home."

Bubbles tilted her head a bit confused. "Your home? Where do you live?" He smiled and looked towards the one wall of the lab and a doorway appeared. He took her through it and she closed her eyes when she noticed a bright flash of light. When she opened them, she gasped at what she saw. "Oh my." It was another world, looked to be made entirely of candy. There were also toys scattered around the land. "This is amazing."

He smiled and took her around in it. She saw all different kinds of candy, rivers of chocolate, toys including dolls, trains, teddy bears, wagons, and other sorts of toys all over the place. There were gingerbread men and women running around as well as clowns and other sorts of creatures. Needless to say, she was quite amused. They wandered through the land, eating some of the candy, playing with some of the toys, speaking to some of the inhabitants.

They were sitting under a tree of gumballs at one point, watching a chocolate waterfall when they heard something behind them. "There he is! Get him! Destroy him! I want you to run over there and attack him!" The two of them turned around and saw a group of animals coming towards them.

"Oh no!" The Nutcracker exclaimed. "It's the Monkey King!" Bubbles blinked a little bit, looking to him and then to the 'army' that was heading towards them.

"The Monkey King?" She looked to the monkeys that were heading towards them and then to the 'king' himself. "Oh!" She covered her mouth with her hands for a moment before dropping them and then speaking again. "It's Mojo Jojo!" The Nutcracker looked at her with a confused expression before turning to the Monkey King when he started to speak to them.

"Mojo Jojo? I do not know who you are addressing. Certainly you are not addressing me. For if you were to call me The Monkey King, then you would be addressing me properly. Mojo Jojo is not my name, and further more, I would like to emphasize that I am The Monkey King!"

Bubbles just stood there, shaking her head. While she was standing there, the Nutcracker went to defend his new friend. He pulled the sword from it's sheath at his side and went to work on the monkeys that were attacking them. He took down about three of them before the rest of them started to overpower him. They had him down on the ground, ready to chain him up and take him back to the castle. Bubbles watched all this and when she saw that they were about to chain her friend up, she growls and then shoots at them, her blue streak following behind her. She surprised the monkeys that were on top of the Nutcracker and gave them all a punch as she zoomed past.

She stopped and turned back to them before once more going at the monkeys. Soon, the land of sweets was being littered with the bodies of injured monkeys. She punched one, kicked another, used her laser beams on a few more, and to take care of the rest of them, she screamed at the top of her lungs creating a shockwave which knocked the rest of them down. She growled and then turned to look at The Monkey King himself.

"Are you ready to pay for trying to hurt my friend?" He just stood there, unable to believe what just happened. She grins and then shoots at him, but he turns and runs. Before he could get too far away, she grabbed his shoulders. She swung him in the air in circles, going faster and faster until she finally let go of him, shooting him out past beyond the borders of the Nutcracker's lands. She wiped her hands. "That takes care of him."

The nutcracker smiled and then walked up to Bubbles and kneeled in front of her. "Thank you Bubbles, for saving me." She smiled and then looks around before glancing up to something shining and flittering towards her.

"What's that?" she asked curiously." The Nutcracker smiled softly as he looked up to see what she was pointing at.

"That's the Sugar Plum Fairy. She wants to thank you for your bravery, Bubbles." Bubbles looked up and watched the Fairy. After being dusted over with the fairy dust, Bubbles looked up to find a brand new Nutcracker doll in her hands to replace the one that Buttercup had broken. She gasps a bit and then looks down, smiling at it before looking to the fairy.

"Thank you, Sugar Plum Faerie. He's just like the other one." The fairy smiles and zooms off. She turns to look at the Nutcracker then and smiles a bit. He sighs and she tilts her head, wondering what he was sighing about.

"I have to return you to your world now, Bubbles. It's almost morning." She frowns then, but he smiled. "It's ok, though. Cause I'll always be with you." After that, he leans down and takes her hand, giving the back of it a kiss.

Bubbles smiled. "Thank you, Nutcracker." She could hear his goodbye echoing in hear ears as she felt herself being shaken.

"Bubbles.. Wake up! It's morning!" That was Blossom's voice she heard. She blinks and opens her eyes, seeing her sisters, still in their nightgowns, hovering over her waiting for her to wake up. She smiles seeing them and Buttercup sits next to her. It was all a dream.

"I'm really sorry about last night, Bubbles.. Honestly I am."

Bubbles smiled to her sister and then blinks as she felt something laying next to her. She lifts the covers up and pulls out the Nutcracker doll. She smiles a bit as she remembers the Sugar Plum Fairy. Blossom came up to her and gently took the doll. "You snuck down during the night and got this out of the lab?" She stops though, looking at the center of it. "Wait a minute.. It's not even broken." She even invoked her microscopic vision. "There's not even any trace that it was broken. Bubbles? How did this happen."

Bubbles looks to her sister and smiles softly. "That doesn't matter girls. Come on! It's time for presents!"

The two girls smiles and Blossom sets the doll down onto the bed before she and Buttercup zooms down to the living room to open presents. Bubbles stayed behind and smiles, picking the doll up and gently kissing the face. "I'll never forget you, Nutcracker. I promise." Before she flew down to join her family, she could have sworn she saw the doll smile at her.


End file.
